


Klance- One big giant story for Klance week 2016

by Hoestuck_and_Fandom_Trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BTW, Cool, Denial, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hmmm. If I kill him, Keith has a sibling, Keith has galran dad instead of mom, Keith remembers suppressed memories, Kidnapping, Kissing, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Minor Violence, Now some planning for part six part two, Or maybe someone gets handsy with Lance in front of Keith., Pining, Possible Character Death, Romance, Torture, Zarkon pits brother against brother maybe?, all one story, chapter 6 tells all, how do i bring him back?, plannning done., that would definitely make a great set up for the character death, then I get a choice of who lives and who dies.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoestuck_and_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Hoestuck_and_Fandom_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm still using all the prompts, I'm just making all the stories connected. (As in it's one big story)</p><p>Day- Prompt- One line summary of what I'm doing for said prompt.<br/>Day 1: Red/Blue - A documentary about colors (kind of. It's still klance related. Trust.)<br/>Day 2: Love/Hate - Hunk helps Lance realize he likes Keith (there's no Keith in this part)<br/>Day 3: Heaven/Hell - Keith explains to Shiro that he has feelings for Lance (probably no Lance in this part. I don't know yet.)<br/>Day 4: Free Day - Denial then a kiss maybe<br/>Day 5: Ice/Fire - Confession Time<br/>Day 6: Hero/Villain - A date. That gets interrupted thanks to Zarkon.<br/>Day 7: Flowers/Stars - A replacement date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red/Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. My first Klance work and my second fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Part 1, italics indicate a narrator speaking.

Part 1: Red/ Blue

_Hello. Welcome to The Color Wheel. Let’s get started._

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance starts, entering the room. His fellow paladins turn to face him expecting important news of some sort. He continues, “Is your lion running?”

“Yeah?” Shiro replies quite confused.

_Red and Blue. Two very different colors._

“Then you better go catch it!” Lance laughs at the punchline of his own (very elementary) joke. Keith however, rolls his eyes at the cheesy shenanigan and goes back to work.

“Idiot,” Keith mutters as Lance cracks more incredibly awful jokes.

_Blue is a light, flowing color used to express feelings of calm and happiness. Red is darker, stiffer color used to express feelings of anger and chaos._

“Excuse you?” Lance questions, having heard the insult, “This stuff’s comedy gold! I’d like to see you do better!”

“No.” 

“What’s wrong, Keith? Afraid because you know your jokes can’t beat mine?” Lance smirks.

“No! I ju-”

“Bawk b-bawk bawk! Keith is chicken! Keith is chicken!” Lance taunts, dancing around Keith happy to finally beat his teammate at something. He ends up dancing himself right into a faceful of Keith's fist.

_Due to it’s placement on the high end of the spectrum, Blue is considered a cool color. In other words, it’s not very bright. This means Red is the hotter color as well as the brighter color. Of course, brightness shows itself in many different ways._

“Ow,” Lance groans, prying his face off of Keith’s fist, “Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time?!”

“Why do you have to be so annoying all the time?”

With that, Lance launched at Keith only to have Keith side step and trip him.

_It’s not uncommon for the two contrasting colors to fight each other._

“You assh-” Lance starts. 

“Man, I am starving! Lance come get some food with me!” Hunk interrupts, grabbing Lance’s arm and pulling him away.

_Thankfully, Yellow provides a peaceful buffer in between the two._

_End of Part 1: Red/Blue_


	2. Love/Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As was stated, no Keith in this one. He comes back I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is a really short one but I don't want get into the Kieth/Shiro talk yet and although I could add to Lance's rant, I like it where it is.

Part 2: Love/Hate

“God, I can’t stand him!” Lance yells punching the wall next to him. Hunk nearly drops his bowl at the sound of it.

“Hey, can you not make loud scary noises? That’d be great,” Hunk request, sitting down at the table. Lance places himself across from his yellow companion.

“Just who the hell does he think he is anyway?!”

“I don’t know. Probably just Keith.”

“Well, Keith is annoying! I wish I never have to see his pretty, dumb face ever again!”

“ _Pretty_ , dumb face?”

“Ugly! Ugly, dumb face! I don’t find him attractive! I mean sure he’s cute. Hot even, but not attractive!”

“Aw. You totally do.”

“Shut up, Hunk! I do not like Keith. I hate his dumb abs and his stupid butt and that idiotic smile only people close to him get to see~ and hi- him! I hate him! I hate Keith!”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell him about your crush.”

“I don’t have a crush on Keith,” Lance growls, “Now drop it.”

“All I’m saying is-”

“Drop it!”

“Fine. Fine. Whatever.”

Lance folds his arms on the table and buries his head in them. Sure, he had entertained the idea in the past (so like yesterday), imagining what it would be like to date Keith. He imagined them hugging and cuddling and kissing and fu- never mind that. The worst part is he actually likes the idea. He kind of wants to hug and cuddle and kiss Keith. Maybe Hunk is right. Lance has a crush on Keith. Too bad Keith doesn’t feel the same. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 3, 4 and hopefully 5 will be up soon.


	3. Heaven/Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! 3 is finally done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As was stated no Lance in this one. He'll be back in the next one. I promise.

Part 3: Heaven/Hell

“Don’t you think that was a little harsh?” Shiro questions after Hunk and Lance leave.

“It’s not my fault he’s an idiot,” Keith replies.

“If he’s such an idiot, why do you love him?” Pidge asks, not looking up from her computer.

“Pidge!! I do not love him!!!” Keith yells, flustered and red with embarrassment.

“Keith, please. Only an idiot wouldn’t notice the romantic tension between you two,” Pidge retorts.

“Pidge!!!” Keith practically shrieks, “Wait. Romantic tension?”

“Well, yeah. It’s all in the way you two look at each other, and the little glances at each other from across the room. The smiling, the pestering and most importantly, the flirting,” explains Pidge.

“Flirting?! You think Lance and I? You think we _**flirt**_ with each other?!”

“Idiot,” Pidge rolls her eyes as she packs up her laptop and walks away, “I’ll be upgrading my lion if you need me.”

Keith turns to Shiro in complete denial, “Lance and I don’t flirt. Why would I flirt with him? Why would he flirt with me!?” 

“Because you guys like each other,” Shiro answers.

“Lance doesn’t like me, Shiro. He sees me as competition and that’s it. Plus even if he did like me, he’s annoying.”

“ _Right_. So you don’t like Lance?”

“No! Yes. I don’t know. I mean-”  
“Part of you likes him and part of you doesn’t?”

“Yeah. It’s either Heaven or Hell when I’m with him.”

“That’s an idea.”

“What?”

“Make a list. A sort of pro/con list. On one side, put everything about Lance that makes you feel like you’re in Heaven, On the other side, put the things about him that make you feel like you’re in hell.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Just do it.”

“Fine.”

Keith sits on the couch and starts brainstorming out loud.

“Well, I like his smile...and his hair...and his laugh. Then, there’s the cute drowsy look he has when he first wakes up, not to mention how cute he looks when he’s sleeping. His stupid jokes that are absolute shit. His lame attempts at flirting. His optimism and his courage. His butt,” Keith swoons, imagining the blue paladin.

“What about Hell?” 

Keith’s face changes to a scowl, “His annoying jokes. His annoying mocking. The stupid fact that every single thing we do has to be a competition. The fact that he’s never serious about anything. The fact that if it moves and looks good, he hits on it. He’s just so stupid.”

“Well those are all pretty bad things, but all of them are fixable if you tell him how you feel.”

“No way,” Keith growls, “If I tell him I hate that stuff, he’ll just think I’m trying to insult him and hate me more.”

“Or maybe he’ll realize you genuinely like him and finally ask you out.”

“As much as I’d like that, I seriously doubt it Shiro.”

“So you do like him?”

Keith silently thought about it before answering, “Yeah. I do. I like Lance. I wasn’t sure at first, but I am now. Of course, that doesn’t mean I’m going to tell him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this so far. I have some questions though:
> 
> Should the next one have smoochy time?
> 
> What should their first date be?


	4. Denial and a kiss maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this a month ago so it's definitely not what I wanted it to be,

“Good, you two are finally here,” Shiro says as Keith and Lance enter the room, “Pidge, Hunk and I were thinking about reasons we can’t form Voltron, and we think your constant rivalry might be one of them.”

“What’s your point?” Lance yawns.

“You and Keith are going to spend the day doing team bonding exercises.”

“What?” Lance questions, his face turning to a worried one, “You’re not serious right?”

“Shiro, I have training to do. I’m not wasting the day with Lance.”

“It’s this or clean the castle while Coran tells you his life story,” Shiro adds, hoping to convince them. Lance and Keith weigh their options, occasionally stealing glances at each other before agreeing to spend the day together.

“Good,” Shiro smirks, “The first activity is ballroom dancing. Specifically, the waltz.”

“What?” Keith questions unamused. It’s not that the red paladin didn’t like dancing, he just doesn’t know how. To make matters worse, he might embarrass himself in front of Lance.

“In order to properly waltz, you and your partner must be in perfect sync,” Shiro explains, “So you two will waltz until you get it right.”

“Shiro, I’m not waltzing with Lance. I don’t dance.”

“What’s wrong, Keith? Afraid you might fall in love with me if you get too close?”

“No!!” Keith exclaims, completely flustered by Lance’s stupidity.

“Oh, so you’re just chicken?” Shiro adds, seeing Keith’s red face.

“What?! No! I ju- Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Keith and Lance turn to face each other. Keith’s face turns redder as one of Lance’s hands intertwines with his own and the other finds its way to his waist. Normally, the red paladin would insist on leading, but in this case, he really has no idea what he’s doing. The music starts and Lance takes a confident step backward, immediately followed by Keith’s clumsy step forward. 

“Ow! That’s my foot you idiot!” Lance growls. Keith blushes as he quickly removes his foot from on top of Lance’s. They continue awkwardly, Keith stepping on Lance’s toes at every turn and Lance grumbling and complaining about it.

“Alright! That’s it! I can’t do this! I need a partner who can actually dance!” Lance snaps, pushing away from Keith.

“I can dance!” Keith argues.

“You’ve stepped on my feet at least fifteen times now and it’s only been ten minutes!”

Keith looks at him angrily, “Well if you’re so good, why don’t you show me how it’s done?!”

“With pleasure,” Lance smirks in response. He changes the music to what sounds like the beginning of a rap song then moves to the center of the room.

“What song is this?”

“Gasolina by Daddy Yankee. My siblings and I used to sing it growing up,” Lance replies moving his body in time with the music. Keith watches in awe at the way Lance’s hips sway and how effortlessly his body moves. He gulps as Lance throws him cute little glances and smirks, singing the words. It only gets worse when Lance moves closer and starts dancing around Keith. So much worse. Keith can feel the red rising in his cheeks more with every second. His palms are sweaty, his knees weak, his arms are heavy then just like that it was over. Lance stands in front of Keith with a smug look printed on his face. 

“How was that?” Lance questions, knowing it was amazing. Nothing. Keith stares at him blankly, his face a brighter red than his lion. 

“I- Uh- Fuck. That was- awful,” Keith says finally pulling himself together. Lance’s smugness turns to disbelief and anger.

“Oh yeah?! Well I’d like to see you do better!” Lance challenges.

“No way. I have better things to do than watch you play ballerina,” Keith remarks as he walks away. 

“Bonding isn’t over yet Keith,” Shiro reminds, hoping to stop him. No such luck. Keith quietly storms away hoping to escape what had easily been the hottest thing he’d ever seen.  
“Why do you always have to be such an asshole?!,” Lance says as he starts after him, “You just ruin everything! You even managed to ruin winning! It’s like nothing I do is ever good enough for you! You’re just a huge jerk, Keith! A big, ginormous jerk!”

Keith finally stops and turns to face Lance. The blue paladins expression was angry and hurt. A hesitant step forward and a swift movement to pull Lance close was all it took to remedy that though. A quick glance at shocked, blue eyes justified his future actions. A kiss. Lance’s lips were warmer and softer than he’d imagined. He held this kiss for seconds more basking in the feeling, but quickly broke it when 10 seconds rolled around and Lance hadn’t kissed back. He pulled away blushing and mortified. How could this get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the kiss wasn't even my best.
> 
> Edit: why is no one telling me about the typos? I feel so embarrassed.


	5. Part 5: Hot/Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I basically said fuck the prompt for this one. There was stuff to address. As for why I haven't updated this 2k16 prompt:  
> School is a bitch. Scratch that. Life's a bitch. I hadn't been able to get in the writing mood. Fortunately, This morning I sat down and wrote part 5. It's short and mostly dialogue, but it's a start and it's coming soon.

“Keith?” Lance asks, his brain finally catching up to the situation, “What the hell was that?”

“Nothing. I need to go. I promised to help Pidge...experiment,” Keith lies quickly turning away from the blue paladin. He needed to escape. He needed to forget what just happen. He needed it to not happen in the first place, but no. It did. He kissed Lance, and he wasn’t even kissed back.

“Bullshit, Keith. What. Was. That?”

“You know what it was, dumbass,” Keith growls starting to walk away, “Just forget about it.”

Lance grabs his wrist, keeping him from getting any further.

“If you think I’m going to just forget something like that, you are sorely mistaken. Why did you kiss me?”

The two exchanged a long glance. Contemplating eyes staring at confused, blue ones. Keith pulled away, and just like that he was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I fucked up,” Keith said barging into the training room

“Oh?” Shiro questions obviously not surprised in the least. 

“I kissed him.”

“You what?”

Keith adds two gladiator bots to the arena and starts fighting alongside Shiro.  
“I kissed him, and he didn’t kiss back.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t know, Hunk! One minute we’re fighting, then, he’s kissing me!”

“Oh dude! That’s great! Did you kiss back?!”

“No. And what do you mean ‘that’s great’?! Keith kissed me!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How did he react?”

“I don’t know. He- He was upset I think? I don’t know. I stormed off.”

“Upset?”

“Confused? He was confused. He kept asking ‘What was that?’ and the look he gave me. He wanted to know 'why?'.”

“Did you tell him why?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He didn’t even explain why! He just did it and stormed off!”

“Lance, the answer is super obvious. He likes you!”

Lance blushes at the obvious answer, “K- There’s no way Keith likes me.”

“Did you ask him?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So are you going to tell him the truth?”

“The truth?”

“That you love him.”

“Shiro, he didn’t kiss back. He doesn’t like me in that way.”

“If someone I liked suddenly kissed me, I wouldn’t kiss back. I’d be too shocked.”

“So?”

“So he was probably just shocked.”

“So?”

“So he probably likes you back.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t.”

“So you want me to risk it all on a guess?”

Shiro shrugs, then, leaves Keith alone to his thoughts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“K-......Keith?” Lance asks as he walks into the training the room. The distraction only results in Keith getting kicked in the face by a gladiator.

“Lance!?” Keith pushes himself out of the way of another kick then slices the gladiator in half. It disappears leaving the room empty with the exception of Lance and Keith.

“About earlier. I-”

“Just forget about it. It was stupid.”

“Stu- so why did you do it?!”

“I made a mistake! Get over it!”

“Why are you being such an asshole about this?!”

“Why do you even care?!”

“Because I love you, you jerk!”

They freeze as they recognize the words Lance just said.

“W-what?”

“Just forget about it,” Lance grumbles turning to leave.”

“Lan-” 

“Paladins!” Allura’s voice interrupts over a loudspeaker, “Get to your lions now! Zarkon’s attacking!”

A brief moment of silence settles between the two boys before they go to suit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Part 6 is already started (Keith will kick some major butt if I can figure out how to write a fight scene. Suggestions and pointers are welcome.) and it should be finished soon. I hope to have it posted by Friday. I intend to finish this fic by tuesday of next week.
> 
> Edit: I didn't realize how short this chapter actually is and I feel the need to add more to it. Hopefully Part 6 will make up for it.


	6. Part 6: Fuck the prompt *cough* I mean *cough* Hero/Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that possible character death? Yeah. It's not in Part 1.
> 
> Also, I realized how short this fic is. I mean. It's mostly dialogue. But I want to make it longer. I promise nothing, but I want part six (as a whole) to be 2000-5000 words. (Edit: Part 1 is just over the minimum. Part 2 will have to be at least 3,000 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done.

“Lance!” Keith yells flinging his lion into Blue. A bright beam of scorching light engulfs the space they were just in. As usual, the Galrans fought like they had nothing to lose, not holding anything back. Trapped within a force field and unable to form Voltron due to Zarkon’s bond with the black lion, the paladins struggle to stand their ground against a fleet this big. 

“Guys, we need to get out of here!” Hunk suggests dodging the next beam. His lion is in critical condition and his weapon system is down. 

“No shit, Hunk! What do you think we’re trying to do!” Pidge yells switching between shooting drones and trying to hack into the system controlling the force field. 

“The castle is nearing critical! We have ten ticks to create a wormhole before all systems shut down,” Allura says doing her best to protect everyone.

“Pidge, you focus on hacking the force field. I’ll cover you,” Shiro instructs.

“I’m on it.”

“7 ticks”

“Shiro, watch out on your left!”

“5 ticks”

“Almost done, Pidge?”

“3 ticks”

“We’re not going to to make it!”

“2 ticks”

“Princess! Now!”

The force field drops and Allura opens a wormhole. The paladins race in after the castle just as another scorching beam shoots out of a Galran ship. 

“We made it,” Hunk sighs as they come out the other side. 

“Good work, Pidge. You too, Allura. You saved our lives.” 

“Barely,” Pidge mumbles, “If I took any longer, we would’ve been goners.”

“Guys,” Keith starts, his voice worried, “Where’s lance?!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We have to go back!” Keith yells rushing into the common room. The other’s are already there discussing the situation.

“As right as you are, we can’t. The teludav was destroyed. We need new scaultrite lenses,” Allura explains seeming upset.

“So we’re just going to sit here?! Zarkon has the blue lion! Zarkon has Lance!”’

“Keith, this is hard for everyone, but we’re thousands of galaxies away. Even if we went by lion, we wouldn’t get there for years. Lance is our first priority, but we need to fix the teludav if we’re going to save him,” Shiro reminds. It’s easy to tell the eldest paladin is worried and tense. Everyone is. Lance is gone, and Zarkon probably has the blue lion.

“Maybe…..maybe Lance got away? Right?” Hunk questions trying to come up with another answer. Lance is his best friend after all. No one wants to think their best friend is being held captive by Zarkon. Shiro frowns at Hunk, silently stating the truth they all knew. Lance was with Zarkon. There was a moment of silence.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s fix the teludav,” Keith growls rushing down to that room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(How about Lance’s point of view, yeah?)

“Guys!” Lance screams noticing the wormhole closing. Galran drones were hot on his tail and Blue’s main engine was badly damaged. “Guys! I don’t think I ca-”

The wormhole closed. They left him. A beam hit the blue lion, knocking it out of commission.

“Blue! No! Stay with me! Come on! Blue!”

He was surrounded. No way out. A tractor beam emitted from Zarkon’s ship, pulling him in. _I have to do something. I can’t just-_ He starts to tear up. _This can’t be how it ends._

The inside of the hold was similar to the interior of most galra ships. Dark grey walls colored a pinkish purple by fluorescent lights embedded in the walls, ceiling, and floor. It was full of drones ready to shoot at the slightest unauthorized movement. The doors leading into the main ship opened and a small group of Galrans appeared. He recognized two of them. Sendak and … _Thace_ if he was correct. The other was new though. His ears weren’t like the other Galrans Lance had seen. They were more elfin than anything else. His hair was long and white much like Allura’s. _Is- Is he altean?_ Of course not. He couldn’t be. Sure, his build is similar and the ears and the hair, but his skin...he’s Galran. At least partially. 

“Bring him out!” the new face commanded.

“Yes, Prince Lotor.” 

_Prince Lotor? Someone actually slept with Zarkon? Ew._

A half dozen of the drone soldiers approached the blue lion, trying eagerly to open it’s mouth. Normally, the barrier would hold them at bay but with all systems down and no power, there was no barrier. After a minute or two, they managed to pry Blue’s mouth open and climb inside.

“Shit!” Lance grabbed his bayard, it instantly turning into his rifle, and started shooting the drones as they came in. _Blue, why’d you let them in?!_ A shot to his shoulder, and he dropped it, completely defenseless against the oncoming fire. _Crap. What do I do?!_ Hiding behind his seat, he tried one last time for his teammates. At least, he started to, but was interrupted by the feeling of cold metal pressed to his temple.

“Surrender.”

Lance froze. He had tried to stay strong and tried to pretend he wasn’t scared, but he was. He was terrified. As much as he fought the tears rolling down his cheeks and the tensing of his body, he couldn’t stop them. His hands slowly rose above his head. He closed his eyes, not wanting this to be real. It was though. He was cuffed and brought out into the hold.

“He’s cute,” Lotor started, “Maybe when daddy’s done with him, I’ll take him as my own.”

A hand reached up, grabbing his face for bright gold eyes to examine it. 

“He’s disgusting,” Sendak countered, “I’ll enjoy beating the crap out of him.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We can’t just make new lenses, Keith!” Coran intervenes, blocking his path, “Retrieving scaultrite is highly dangerous. We need to be careful about this. Not to mention, we need to fix the castle. We can’t attack or defend anyone in this condition!”

“Lance is in danger!” 

“Keith! Calm down,” Shiro commands, “We’ll just go to the Space Mall and get the lenses while Coran, Allura, and Pidge work on fixing the castle’s defense.”

“.....Fine,” Keith growls before storming off to his room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright. We have one task. Find the scaultrite lenses and get back to the ship. We’ll split up, but no cows or video games this time,” Shiro reminds. They all nod and split off on their own. Keith, however, has his own plan. As soon as the others are out of sight, he makes his way to a small shop in the back of the mall. It looks like a thrift shop of sorts. Most of the products are littered about in no particular order, and nothing matches. An orange three-armed alien greets him from behind the counter.

“Let me know if you have any questions.”

“Uh...yeah, actually. Do you know anyway to make a wormhole?”

The alien laughs. He laughs hard.

“Are you crazy?! No one can create wormholes!”

_That's right. It’s just an altean thing._

“What about something to let me travel thousands of galaxies away in less than a minute?”

“Less than a minute? No. Exactly a minute? Yes. What you want is a hyperdrive. Lucky for you, I have one in stock.”

One of his three hands reaches under the counter and pulls out a shiny device. It looks like an engine for the most part, but part of it pulses a blue light every other second.

“This baby will get you anywhere you want in exactly one minute.”

“How much?” 

“5000 GAC”

Keith frowns. He knew the price would be high but he only had 3000 GAC. _I don’t have time to gather 2000 GAC. Crap. What do I-_

“How about 3000 and a ride in the red lion!”

“The red lion? As in the 10 million GAC bounty red lion?” 

There's a brief silence. The shopkeep looks suspicious but excited. The greed in his eyes is obvious and the likeliness of him double crossing Keith is high. Still. _Lance is in trouble._

“Yes. The 10 million GAC bounty red lion.”

“......Let me see it.”

“Only if we have a deal.”

The alien hesitates, mulling the idea over in his head. He steals glances at Keith then at the hyperdrive.

“Deal. Infact, I’ll even install it for you.”

“Great!”

Keith slams the 3000 GAC down on the counter, eager to get to Lance before anything bad happens.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow,” the shopkeep gawks as they approach Red. 

“How long will it take?”

“How long will what ta- Oh. An hour.”

The red paladin frowns. An hour is a long time to wait. _Too long._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Keith, where are you? We couldn't find the lenses so we have to go get scaultrite from the source. Keith, do you copy?” Silence. “Keith, do you copy.”

“Loud and clear, Shiro.”

“Meet us back at the castle, ok?”

Keith looks at the button that turns off his communication system.

“Sure.”

He presses the button and looks out into space through Red’s cockpit. _I'm coming, Lance._ The shopkeep kept his word and installed the hyperdrive in an hour. Keith worried the alien would betray him, but so far, he hadn’t been attacked by any Galrans or anyone else for that matter. Now all that was left was to put the hyperdrive to good use. After gaining some distance from the mall and the castle, Keith pauses, mentally preparing for what’s about to happen.

“This is it, girl,” he says clutching Red’s throttle nervously.

" _This is stupid,_ " the lion purrs in response, " _Stop being an idiot and return to the castle._ "

“I have no choice. Lance is in trouble and I have t-”

The red lion shuts down.

“Red! Red! What’re you- Come on!”

 _Fuck! Red, please!_ Tears start to roll down Keith’s face and his fist tightens. _I have to save him. Please…_ There’s a pause, the sound of Keith crying filling the air, and distant thoughts trying to soothe him. _Please, Red. Let me save him._ A disgruntled purr emits from his lion as she powers back on. As much as she doesn’t want to see him get hurt and as stubborn as she is, she hates seeing him cry. 

_Thank you._

He cleans himself up as best as he can and looks into space once more. The hyperdrive activates and he’s immediately engulfed in a spiral of beautiful colors. _Woah_ He smiles softly. _Lance will love this_ As quickly as the colors appeared, they disappeared. The butterflies in Keith’s stomach began to fly frantically as he saw Zarkon’s ship. It looked the same as usual, but there was something off about it. _There are no other ships._ Normally, there would at least be drones posted around the perimeter or surveying the area, but there was nothing. Keith hesitantly approached, keeping an eye out for any surprises. Nothing. He reached the ship’s hold with no interruption. 

_Something's wrong._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(More Lance! Yay!)

Lance cries as Sendak punches him in the face again. The Galran had already broken one of his arms and given him a black eye. They were in the throne room, Zarkon seated in front of them. He had been forced onto his knees and questioned thoroughly. Simple things like, “Where are the other lions?” and “What’s your plan?”. The problem is that Lance isn’t answering.

“I’ll ask you again. Where are the other lions?!” Sendak demands before raising a fist in response to Lance’s silence.

“Father. He’s here. The shopkeep was right.”

A screen appears between Lance and Zarkon.

“K-Keith?!” Lance’s eyes widen as they landed on the red paladin. Keith was inside the ship, roaming the halls, searching.

“Lotor, take some drones to recover the red lion. Sendak. Why don’t we give our guest a show?”

Lotor does as he’s told and Sendak turns Lance to face one of the surveillance cameras.

“With pleasure, my lord.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls were empty, not even the occasional drone soldier on patrol. Still, Keith was careful. He moved slowly, carefully surveilling the area. Nothing. At least, nothing until a screen appeared in front of him. It was _Lance_. The blue paladin is looking at something off to the side, seeming terrified. Then he turns to look at the screen. To look at Keith. _Run._ Nothing had been said, but Lance’s eyes were screaming for Keith to run.

“Lance! Hang on! I’m going to get you out of there!”

There is no response other than Sendak’s fist connecting with the blue paladin’s face. The Galran kneels down in front of the camera so Keith can see his face. There's a grin plastered on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. He’s enjoying this. He likes hurting Lance, and he likes making Keith watch. _You Bastard!_ Keith races past the screen, his body tense and eager for blood, his mind too fogged with rage to remember to be cautious. He runs through an open door down the hallway and right into a trap. Drones immediately start shooting at him.

“Careful! We want him alive,” a voice in the crowd orders. Keith is no easy target though. He fights back, dodging bullets and slicing drones in half as if he were born to do exactly this. To fight. To defend. To protect. He grabs one of the torsos laying on the ground and holds it in front of him to block incoming attacks as he slices another drone’s head off. After another dozen fallen drones, Keith feels a sharp pain in his leg. He’d been shot. Adrenaline had fought off the pain, but he's starting to tire. He won’t be able to fight much longer. _I need to find a way out._ A glance down at his right thigh revealed a quarter sized hole drenching his lower leg with blood. The floor around his feet had random splotches of blood as well. His vision starts to fade, but before it's gone, a face from his childhood steps into view. _Lotor._

"Hello, _Brother_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Keith has a brother! Alright, so I mentioned a possible extra chapter! It will be a thing! Consider this Part 6: Fuck the prompt *cough* I mean *cough* Hero/Villain Part 1. I have nothing better to do all week so let's make the deadline for part two Monday. (Unless internet goes out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
